Calzona
by Calzonafoevah
Summary: Callie has nothing to do one night and finds herself having sexy time with a perky blonde you all know as Arziona.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) do not own Greys Anatomy, or any of it's characters.**

It's a slow night. No ambulances, No traumas, No emergencies. Callie's been asking for a moment like this. A moment to breathe, to relax. But she's done that. For the past hour actually. So she decides to take a walk around the hospital. Maybe have some small talk with cute nurses. She walks towards the directory map and puts her finger on a random floor. _Pediatrics. _She steps into the elevator and presses the 3rd floor.

A fluttery feeling builds up inside her, but she thinks it's just the elevator. It's always given her a rush of adrenaline, ever since she was 7 and her father told her the elevator was floating by magic. _Ding_. The doors slowly open and Callie steps off and just as she turns the corner, there she is. Golden curls that sway with every movement. Dimples that compliment her flawless face. And that smile. A smile that sends shivers down Callie's back. So bright, so beautiful.

Callie takes a minute to catch her breath and fix her hair then casually strolls toward the blonde. Making sure to walk where they were sure to be face to face. And as if on cue, the blonde turns and bumps into Callie, putting her hand on Callie's waist in a catching motion.

"I'm sorry, I haven't slept in days, I'm like a zombie lately." The blonde says. Making sure to give Callie her super magic smile.

"No no no it was my fault, I'm sorry."

" Arizona Robbins, Peds." Blurts out the blonde while shooting out her hand a little to enthusiastically.

"Callie Torres, Ortho" Callie reaches put her hand to meet Arizona's and just as their palms touch, electricity flows between the two women.

The hand shake lingers a little as they just smile and stare into each other's eyes. Arizona's legs almost buckle as she admires the Latinas features. Her golden brown skin, her long flowing black hair, and her stunning smile.

"So you need any help up here, things are slow down in the ER and it could give you the chance to get some rest." Callie says.

"That would be amazing! Thank you so much." Arizona says as she unintentionally throws her body against Callie's, thankful for the favor.

Callie is taken by surprise and just stands there at first, processing what is happening. Arizona decides to stop, dreading the awkwardness she is about to face for throwing herself onto the Latina. But just as she begins to pull away, Callie wraps her arms around her. Embracing Arizona just the way she had hoped she would.

"Your welcome."

They both stand up straight, Arizona gives a thankful nod, turns, and walks into the closest on-call room. But it's occupied, so without Callie knowing, she goes into the next room. Callie sighs and gets to work. After about half an hour of checking on kids, Callie, again, has nothing more to do. So she decides to catch up on sleep as well. She walks into the on-call room next to the one she saw Arizona go into, locks the door and began to get comfortable. Taking off her shoes, lab coat, and her scrub top. Still not knowing that Arizona was sleeping on the bottom bunk, she makes her way to the bed and lays down. But just as she tries to put the covers over her she notices the sheets are heavy.

"Shit."Callie unwillingly blurts out as she realizes she's not alone.

This wakes up Arizona and makes her sit up frantically. Their eyes meet in the darkness and they try to see who they are looking at. Arizona is the first to put a name to a face.

"Callie?!" she says.

"Oh god. Arizona! I thought the room was empty I'm so sorry."

Arizona puts her finger on Callie's luscious, plump, kissable lips and silences her. "Shhh" she whispers as they sit there. Not moving a muscle. Taken by the beauty on one another.

It's like time has frozen around them. Callie looks down at Arizona's lips and suddenly she can't bare another second without the taste of this beautiful woman in front of her on her lips. Callie lunges forward, crashes her lips to Arizona's. Arizona is stunned by the quick movement. Then like horny teenagers, they begin the rip each other's clothes off.

Arizona unhooks Callie's bra and is completely taken by her bronze sexy figure. She proceeded to take her top off. Desperate for the sensation of Callie's skin pressed against hers. Arizona laid on her, massaging Callie's tongue with hers, enjoying the feeling of Callie's hand roaming and exploring her body. Then, in one swift movement Callie placed her hand on Arizona's back and spun her to wear she was on top, in control. She left wet kisses along her neck and chest until she reached the hem on her bra. She slowly inched it down until her beautiful perky breast were in full view. She seductively traces her nipple with her tongue, making sure not to lose eye contact. Arizona let out an involuntary moan which made Callie even wetter. Callie made sure to give the same attention to the other breast then made her way lower. Kissing Arizona's stomach in a way that made her squirm.

"Ticklish?" Callie asked with a smirk on her face.

"Mmhmm" Arizona breathed out while biting her lip.

Lower and lower Callie went until her lips touched lace. That's when she decided she was going to tease Arizona, make her beg for her slid off the bed and onto her knees while placing one of Arizona's legs on her shoulder. Slowly kissing her way to where Arizona wanted her most. With each kiss feeling Arizona pant harder.

"Oh god, Callie!" Arizona cried out.

When she reached Arizona's panties, Callie slowly inched them off of her. Placing kisses on Arizona's soaked lips.

"Fuck me." Arizona whispered.

"Say it louder." Callie demanded.

"FUCK ME CALLIE!" her voice cracking as she screamed it.

Callie's tongue shot out to taste the juices that coated her lower lips, then moved deeper, spreading her lips, licking up and down. Her mouth moved up to Arizona's swollen clit. She sucked it into her mouth licking it with a flat tongue, back and forth, making Arizona throw her head back in pleasure, begging Callie not to stop.

Callie entered Arizona with two fingers, starting out with slow pumps, while still sucking on her clit, flicking her tongue back and forth like a pro. Callie could feel Arizona's pulse. This made her so wet she was dripping onto the floor. She felt Arizona's muscles start to tighten and she knew she was close. She quickened the pace of her fingers and sucked her clit harder. Arizona began to squirm wildly, her hips moving up and down, her legs twitching, her hands tangled in the brunette's hair, she arched her back, then let out a breathless moan. Callie curled her fingers inside Arizona and licked her clit in slow, light circles, allowing Arizona to ride out her orgasm for as long as possible. Making sure to suck Arizona clean, Callie made her way back up to Arizona, placed a kiss on her lips, laid her head on her chest, and waited for the gorgeous blonde to come back down to earth.

Completely breathless, all Arizona could say is "Wow."

Callie got up and started to look for her clothes, which were all over the room.

"Where do you think you're going, I'm not done with you yet." Arizona said, while lunging forward and pulling the surprised latina back to bed.

**So there's that...**


	2. Chapter 2

"Mark!" Callie yelled into the seemingly empty apartment.

"Torres!" came a distant voice from deeper within the apartment.

"I screwed up." Callie said as she plopped face first onto Mark's couch.

"Oh Torres you really don't want to be so close to that couch after what it's been through.."Mark laughed as Callie flew off the couch like it was a fire.

"That's Disgusting!"

"So what's up Cal." Mark said with a knowing grin on his face. He knew this had something to do with sex, Callie was wearing her sex glow and flushed face. Callie covered her face with her hands and began to talk.

"Islefwifahpeeshurgin."

"What?" Mark chuckled.

"I slept with a Peds surgeon!"

"Cal that's great! I've been trying to get you laid for weeks now." Mark said before cowering away from the death stare Callie was giving him.

"Not great, this is not great, right?" asked Mark, he knew he was walking on thin ice here.

After not receiving an answer they sat in silence as he waited for Callie to process whatever she was thinking about. He knew better than to interrupt Callie Torres when she is thinking, it never ended well. As minutes went by Callie finally looked up from the nothingness she was staring at.

"I don't know."

"Was it bad?"

"No, it was amazing, the best sex I've ever had."

"Whoa, whoa slow down there Torres, don't forget about our little on-call room shenanigans." Mark put his hand over his heart to exaggerating his hurt.

"That was different, your Mark, you don't count. Plus, that was like ages ago."

"So if it wasn't bad and it was apparently 'the best sex you've ever had...'" Mark said while holding up his fingers in quotations and quickly dodging the arm flying towards him. "…Then I don't see the problem."

"The problem is I only knew her for a half hour, slept with her, and now I can't get her out of my head! This isn't normal, Mark, it's not sane!"

"Who is this mystery woman taking over my best friends mind anyway?"

"Her names Arizona, Arizona Robbins." Callie felt a blush come as she thought of the blonde angel.

"Robbins!" Mark yelled a little louder then he meant to, making Callie jump.

"Yes." Callie said while giving Mark one of her famous 'spill the beans' looks.

"I've been trying to hook up with Blondie for weeks now, this explains a lot, I even turned my charm up to extreme."

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe she's just smart and not gay?"

"Nope, and if I did I would've been wrong anyway." *whack*

"Ow!" Mark said as he rubbed the red area on his arm that the Latina just smacked.

"C'mon you need a drink, I'm taking you to Joe's" Mark said as he tried to pick up the protesting brunette. He hasn't seen her like this in years, even though she presented as unhappy on the outside Mark could tell something had changed. There was a familiar twinkle in her eyes, one her only saw once before when she used to look at him that way. Only this one was brighter, more alive and vibrant.

"Wow! Blondie must be an amazing lay, you're glowing Cal."

"Am not." Callie said as a blush crept up on her face. He was right, she felt different, good different.

* * *

Arizona was suddenly awakened by an annoyingly loud beeping. "Shit." After peeling herself out of bed she felt a familiar soreness between her legs, this put a stupid grin on her face followed by a blush from the memory of what she had done with the beautifully tan goddess that had crept into her life earlier. _Stop it Robbins._ She cursed at herself for giving in to the Latina so easily, but deep inside thanked herself as well. *Beep, Beep, Beep*

"I'm going, I'm going." The exhausted blonde said as she exited the on-call room skating away on her heelys.

"Hi I'm Dr. Robbins, and you are?" she said to the frantic looking little girl in front of her.

"Callie Janssen" the little girl squeaked out.

"Excuse me?"

"Katie Janssen" the girl said, louder this time.

"Oh, right. Well I'm going to be your doctor today." Was it a coincidence that she heard the name Callie, or was the gorgeous latina invading her thoughts. _Simple mistake._ She thought. _Could've happened to anyone, Callie, Katie, pretty similar._ Only she didn't have amazing sex with a little girl named Katie. She chuckled at her sometimes sick sense of humor considering she was a tiny human doctor.

The rest of her day was filled with new clumsy interns asking her to give them a Torres, only she was sure they really said tour. She couldn't stop thinking about Callie, just one floor away from her; it seemed like a whole world away from her perspective though.

"I need some sleep." Arizona complained to her favorite nurse and best friend, Amy, she's liked her ever since her first day here when she was the only nurse that didn't screw up her charts, plus she was easy on the eyes, bright red wavy hair that swayed with her every movement, fair skin with light freckles sprinkled across her nose and cheeks, and beautiful green eyes that stood out like you couldn't imagine. The only problem? She liked outies, not innies. Usually, she was more taken by the appearance of Amy, but for some reason she found herself dismissing her looks immediately.

"Long shift?"

"I've been here since 4 am and for some reason I thought it was a good idea to slee- I mean…workout with an ortho surgeon." _Nice save Arizona, not._ She knew her friend wouldn't buy it. Not only did she know her better but work out, really?!

" I see…working out?" Amy knew exactly what Arizona meant. Hell anybody could know what she meant.

"Yes, and now I'm exhausted!" Arizona plopped her arms down on the desk quickly followed by her head.

"What have I gotten myself into."

"Are you going to tell me what happened, or at least who you 'worked out' with?"

"Callie Torres, you know, tall, tan, gorgeous!"

"Wow! Really? I never pegged her for a lady lover, honestly I thought her and that Mark guy had a secret love child." Arizona bursted out in laughter at her remark, startling the nurse.

"What?! Oh my god! Callie and Mark? From what I've heard he's the sleaziest manwhore there is. Not exactly the daddy type to me."

"Hey, I'm just repeating what I've heard." Amy lifted her hands in defense.

"Callie's definitely a lady lover. I mean, I guess it's possible she's bi but she doesn't seem like a 'secret love child' kind of person."

*Beep Beep Beep* Arizona checked her pager and scrunched her face in confusion when she saw there was no message.*Beep Beep Beep* Arizona now thought she really was going crazy.

"Check your phone" Amy rolled her eyes as her best friend's blonde showed.

"Oh right." Arizona unlocked her phone to find an unknown number had texted her.

**Meet me at Joe's for a drink? –C**

"C? Who's C?" she opened her second text and smiled goofily at the message.

**It's Callie by the way. Callie Torres. In case you've met any other Callie's today.**

Amy was surprised at the way Arizona was lit up. It's like she was alive again. Whoever 'C' was, she approved.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait, schools piling up on me right now. Enjoy!**

Mark jumped as a door swung open and Callie stepped out. She was wearing a pair of tight dark blue jeans that hugged her ass perfectly, a loose low cut top that swayed in the breeze and offered just enough cleavage to leave you with some imagination, and heels that made her legs look amazing.

"How do I look?" Callie asked with a frantic look on her face.

"You look amazing Cal, you looked fantastic in the last 5 outfits too." Mark slouched as Callie scowled at him.

"I just want to look good for her. Which is odd considering I usually don't care what anyone thinks about, I mean c'mon I'm Callie Torres." Callie chuckled as Mark rolled his eyes at her. "But something about her makes me feel like a schoolgirl again. And I know I haven't known her for long and we've spent more time having sex than talking but I feel a connection with her that I've never felt with anyone before." Callie lifted her head from the slouch she had put it in and looked at Mark with misty eyes.

"I feel like me again, Mark, for the first time since Erica left me." Callie cringed at the thought of ever letting herself fall for that cold-hearted bitch, but also cursed at herself for still feeling sadness at the mention of her name. "I miss feeling like this, and if its Arizona that makes me feel this way then I want to spend every moment possible with her."

Mark sensed the change in atmosphere. There was a hint of sadness, but when he looked at Callie all he saw was happiness.

"Then let's get you over to your girl." Mark smiled at the sight of Callie's beautiful ear to ear smile. _She's back, _he thought.

* * *

"Where the flying fuck is my other heel!" Arizona screamed as she dug through the mountain of clothes she had just tried on.

"Look behind you!" Amy chuckled as she rolled her eyes at her mess of a friend.

"It's not behind me I just chec- oh. Found it!" Arizona quickly slipped on her other heel and stood up.

"Whadya think?" She said as she did a slow turn to show her friend all her angles. Arizona was wearing a strapless red top that showed off her perfect neck and collar bones and complimented her figure marvelously, along with some short shorts to display her amazing legs.

"Good?"

"Great! You look stunning Arizona, you're gonna have woman lining up for you!"

"I don't want 'woman', just Callie." Arizona smiled a dimpled smile at the thought of the beautiful latina with a smile that warmed her heart and eyes that she swore could see into her soul.

"Then you'll have Callie all over you. But remember Zona, ABSTINANCE!"

Arizona blushed. "Trust me Ames, if you saw her, you wouldn't be able to get your pants off fast enough."

Both women went into a fit of laughter. "Remind me again why I'm going."

"Callie's bringing Mark, so I need you to keep him company so I can get to know Callie better."

"So im like your wing-woman?"

Arizona giggled. "Yes, Ames, you're my wing-woman." Arizona took one last look at herself in the mirror and fixed her hair. She had it in curls that rested gently at her shoulders. Sometimes she missed her long hair and regretted cutting it, but tonight, she loved it.

"Ready."

* * *

"Stop fidgeting!"

"I'm sorry I'm just a little nervous."

"A little? Torres you've gotten up to go to the bathroom 4 times in the last 10 minutes, you're a wreck…..no offense."

"Oh no, cause that just made me feel so much better." Callie glared at Mark until he caught on to her sarcasm.

"Sorry."

"Mhm" After hearing a familiar bell, that indicated the bar door was being opened, Callie turn around and her jaw dropped. Callie was taken away by Arizona's creamy blemish free skin, perfect figure, and adorable curls. It was like every logical word known to man escaped from Callie's head, leaving her speechless as the blonde and her red headed friend approached them.

"Dibs on the red head." Mark joked, earning himself and elbow to the side. When they reached the table, both Arizona and Callie were at a loss for words. Mark noticed the long silence and decided to jump in.

"Mark Sloan, Plastics." He said as he held his hand out to Amy.

"Amy Strubbe, Head Nurse." She shook his hand and watched as he shifted it towards Arizona.

"Mark Sloan." After no movement form the drooling blonde, Amy smacked her arm, bringing Arizona back to reality.

"Oh, sorry, Arizona Robbins, Peds." She shook his hand and turned her attention towards Callie.

"Hi Callie." She said shyly.

"Hey!" Callie said as she let loose of the smile she had been holding in, making Arizona weak at the knees.

"So why don't you two go find a booth and me and Amy go get us the drinks." Mark said while giving Amy a 'let's give them some alone time' smirk. He wrapped his arm around her waist and steered her towards the bar.

Arizona wrinkled her nose at the couple. She'd heard a lot of talk about that Mark Sloan, not the good talk either.

"Are you hungry?" Callie said as she decided to break the silence. She noticed Arizona stiffen up at the sight of Mark and Amy. It made her wonder if she had competition. It didn't scare her though; she was willing to fight for Arizona.

"Starving!" Arizona grabbed Callie's wrist and pulled her to a booth. Callie was stumbling over her feet as Arizona dragged her, making the blonde giggle. The sound was like music to Callie's ears. But not just any song, it was like that one song that you could listen to on repeat without getting tired of it no matter what mood you're in. So Callie decided to sing along and giggle with her. When they got to the table, Arizona stopped abruptly. Hearing Callie laugh and feeling the tiny but effective skin on skin contact lit and ember of lust inside her. Callie slammed into her making Arizona fall into the booth, snapping her out of her thoughts, and making both woman go into a fit of laughter again.

After catching her breath, Callie sat across from Arizona, knowing that she wouldn't be able to contain herself if she sat otherwise.

"So have you been working at Seattle Grace long?" Callie asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"I just moved here actually, probably why we haven't met earlier." Arizona shifted in the uncomfortable seat, making it squeak and Callie smile.

"Where'd you move from?"

"California."

"Why?" Callie immediately regretted asking that when she noticed the blonde's face drop.

"I'm sorry. I'm prying; you don't have to answer that." Callie mentally cursed at herself for being so insensitive. It was Arizona that made her like this, like she had no control over her own thoughts and actions, over her own body. Arizona noticed the mental battle Callie was having with herself and took her hands in her own.

"It's fine, really." Arizona took in a deep breath before she told her story. She couldn't figure out why she was doing this, talking about her past to someone she met less than 24 hours ago. But Callie wasn't just 'someone'. She was different. She had warmth and understanding and Arizona felt safe telling her anything.

"Two years ago I made the mistake of falling in love with my best friend. When I finally bucked up and told her how I felt about her, I was thrilled to hear that she felt the same way. Everything was great for about 5 months. That's when she started treating me like crap. And being the pushover that I am, I listened to her and followed her every command. After she was done using me she just up and left. No goodbye. No calls. Not even a freaking letter. Anyway, I was devastated. I thought I couldn't survive without her. So I decided to prove to myself that I can survive. So I moved out here, and I think I'm doing pretty good." Callie blushed when Arizona gestured towards her. She looked around for Mark and found him and Amy playing darts across the bar.

"So looks like we're not getting our drinks." Callie chuckled.

"It's fine. I kinda want to remember details I learn about you." Arizona gave Callie her best dimpled smile that sent shivers down Callie's back. This was a girl that Callie wouldn't mind spending the rest of her life with, she knew it.


	4. Chapter 4

**I can't even begin to say how sorry I am! So many things happening and...well it's here! Enjoy?**

* * *

Callie awoke to a cold and dreadfully empty bed. She decided to play it slow and go home without a certain blonde that she wouldn't have minded sharing her bed with. There was something about Arizona that Callie knew she couldn't live without. Although she knew it seemed fast, Callie found herself thinking about Arizona 24/7. Even now, in the early hours of the day, Arizona is her first thought. Her beautiful blonde curls, show stopping smile topped off with the cutest dimples Callie has ever seen. And not to mention her amazing body, something Callie found herself thinking more and more about lately. Callie's thoughts are interrupted by the blaring of her pager. With an annoyed huff, Callie struggles out of her sheets and stumbles toward the intruder of her thoughts.

"Just one day, that's all I ask, one day to sleep in!" Callie mumbles as she quickly pulls on whatever clothes she finds nearby, knowing she's just going to change into her scrubs anyway.

Dragging herself into the kitchen, Callie is happy to find a fresh pot a coffee all ready to go. Even though her roommate might be a pain in the ass, she knows how to keep Callie happy.

"Thanks, Yang." Callie cheers, making a mental note to make her roommate a meal. A real meal. Not the takeout she's been eating for the past month.

Grabbing her keys and favorite leather jacket, Callie leaves her apartment to the havoc world of Seattle Grace.

* * *

"What do we got here?" Callie asks her intern as she takes in her patients state.

As asked, Karev begins, "Tyler Alqueza, 15, thought it would be fun to build a dirt ramp and ride his motorcycle off of it-"

"It was fun!" The patient counters in between groans.

"Shut up" Callie and Alex say in unison.

Karev continues, "Multiple rib fractures, a broken arm and hip."

"What do you have him on?"

"As if now, just anesthesia."

"Alright, book an OR and we'll have this fixed up in no time." Callie starts to walk away when she bumps into a certain blonde in the doorway.

"Dr. Torres!" Arizona says a little too enthusiastically, making some stray nurses turn in they're direction. Quickly turning into proffesional Arizona she takes in scene. The patient is stable and under anesthesia, no worries. Letting out a breath of relief, Arizona turns to Callie with a smile on her face. "Looks like we're gonna be working together Dr. Torres."

"Sure does!" Calle replies, only in her head she knows she won't be doing much working with this blonde goddess by her side. Keep it proffesional Torres!

After 2 hours of having to keep focused while Arizona was practically eye fucking her right there in the O.R., the surgery is done and couldn't have gone better.

"You were awesome in there!" Arizona says as she strips off we gloves and scrub cap.

"Thanks, it helped having you there with me."

"Really?" Arizona asks.

"No," Callie chuckles. "it was nerve racking." They both laugh then fall into a comfortable silence.

"So... Are you doing anything tonight Dr. Torres?"

"No, I'm free."

"Great! We should hang out." Arizona says in a joyful way that makes Callie's insides do backflips.

"A second date already? Wow, I must be a catch." She plays, giving Arizona a playful smirk.

"Well I thought you could help me unpack, not much of a date but if you want to go out we can."

"No, that sounds perfect, I'm off at 7."

"Awesome! See you then Calliope." Arizona chirps as she strolls away.

"Calliope." Callie repeats. She's always hated that name coming from anyone's tongue. Anyone except Arizona. It did funny things to her body, specifically to a more intimate part of her body.

* * *

Seven o'clock couldn't come fast enough for Callie considering the rest of her day consisted of just checking on her patients. But once it did, Callie was dressed and out of that building as fast as lightning.

After pulling up to the building with the address that matched the cute writing on a discharge form Arizona left for her, Callie parked and started toward the door, the butterflies in her stomach flapping up a storm.

Once she got to the door, Callie noticed it was open and poked her head in. The sight she saw was just about the cutest thing she had ever seen. Arizona in cute little boxer shorts and oversized t-shirt, rocking out to her iPod. Taking advantage of not being seen, she slowly stalks up to Arizona puts her hands on either side of her hips, making Arizona jump.

"Sorry," Callie says with a smirk on her face. "I couldn't help myself."

"Don't apologize." Arizona says as she put an earbud into Callie's ear and presses play. Arizona starts to sway her hips while Callie follows the same rhythm. Soon they are synced and barely notice that the song has ended.

"Hi." Arizona says as she stares into Callie's eyes. Her warm orbs that seem to have millions of stories to tell.

"Hey" Callie says. She looks around for the first time since arriving and notices that the room consists of mainly boxes and a couch.

"So I see you've gotten pretty far." She plays.

"Yeah," Arizona says as she looks around, "what can I say, the music gets to me."

"So where do we start?" Callie asks.

"You know, now that I think about it, there's something much more important I'd rather be doing." Arizona says as she rests her hands on Callie's hips then slowly slides them up her sides then down again.

"Yeah, what's that?" Callie purrs as she concentrates on the blondes touch.

"You." Arizona whispers as she pushes Callie against the wall and claims her lips, making Callie gasp at the suddenness of it. Quickly recovering, Callie takes her time to let her hands glide over the blondes toned body, making their way down to Arizona's legs. Arizona responds accordingly and wraps her legs around Callie's waist, they're lips never parting. Walking the short distance to the couch, Callie lays Arizona down, and then quickly moves to worship the goddess before her. Straddling the blonde, Callie pulls her to a sit as well, allowing the latina to rid Arizona of her top revealing two perky breasts.

"My god you're so beautiful." Callie growls, moving in to nip at the sweet pulse point on Arizona's neck then moves down to attend her perfect mounds, getting a cry of pleasure out of the blonde when she takes her alert nipple between her lips. Arizona rakes her fingernails up and down Callie's hidden flesh, her hands find the bottom of the shirt that is between her and perfection, and pulls it over Callie's head, Callie's lips immediately returning to their attention to Arizona's breasts.

"Calliope." Arizona gasps, arching up into Callie's touch, her core on fire. "I need you."

Not wasting a second more, Callie kisses her way down to Arizona's pant line. After discarding her jeans and panties into an unknown, and frankly uncared for, area of the room, Callie positions herself between the blonde's legs then wraps one of Arizona's legs around her hips as her hand makes contact where Arizona want it most, and she cries out in pleasure. Callie starts in slow sensual circles on Arizona's clit, the blonde's hips bucking in time with her movements all the while brown lust filled eyes watch blue.

"Fingers," Arizona breathes out. "I need-" Callie's fingers leave her clit and move deeper, feeling the lust that has leaked from Arizona's body, then enters her. First one finger, then two. Slowly, she starts to thrust. A combination of using her hips for leverage, and Arizona's leg pulling Callie into her harder on each thrust, sends Arizona tumbling over the edge.

"Fuck yes, Calliope!" Arizona moans against the flesh of Callie's neck.

After milking all she could out of Arizona's orgasm, they lie in a breathless silence.

"Wow…" was the only word Arizona could form, getting a throaty chuckle from the Latina.

Once Arizona was able to control her muscles again, she executes a perfect move, flipping Callie on her back and pulling herself on top of her. "Now," she says while sliding her hand down the length of the latina's body and playing with her soft curls. "your turn."

* * *

**So everything seems amazing for them...will it last? **

**Again, SO SORRY!**


End file.
